Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-26466087-20140404000135
Reasons why I fucking hate my school: -Basically if I wear anything shorter than a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, I get called "skanky" or "slutty." A bunch of girls had some really nasty things to say to me in 7th grade because I wore a skirt and heels... -I got in trouble for making a shirt in art class and wearing it because the theme of it was pansexuality and having "sexual" on the shirt was "offensive." I also basically got told by a teacher that if someone bullied me for it, I would be asking for it... -So in 7th grade, there was this field-trip to a play and we all had these assigned seats. One girl had to get up to go to the restroom, so I guarded her seat for her. There was this guy sitting behind me (who is one of the most "popular" and annoying guys) that kept asking me if he could sit there. I told him he couldn't because someone else was sitting there. He then kept asking me if he could switch seats with me, and I told him he couldn't. So what does he do? He bothers me as much as possible. He starts rubbing my shoulders after I continually told him to stop and jerk away from him. He even touched my chest in the process and made me feel extremely uncomfortable. That bastard is REALLY fucking lucky that I didn't report him for harassment to the school. But even if I did, he still probably would've gotten away with it... -Girls constantly believe that I'm "peeping" on them in the locker rooms. -My grades have drastically lowered since 7th grade, all because I missed so much school even though I was sick/in the hospital. -The kids on my bus say the most hateful, ignorant, homophobic, racist, sexist, and hurtful things. They trivialize depression, abuse, etc. It's absolutely DISGUSTING. -A guidance counselor called me "cheap" and "trashy" behind my back to another student, and she's said terrible things about other students as well. -Everyone assumes I'm anorexic... -In 7th grade, my ex (after we broke up) used to grab my waist every time she passed my locker even though I told her to stop. I honestly thought she was some random guy groping me every time she did that. -I was constantly bullied and almost beat up in 6th grade. -Someone in 6th grade made sexual remarks to me and said some nasty stuff to make me upset. She also turned all of my then-friends against me to the point of my ex-bff calling me a "queer freak" on FB. -A lot of people still won't forgive me for something I did in 6th grade and have actually felt remorse for doing. -My ex bf/bgf went around in 7th grade telling everyone the reason he broke up with me was because he's a Roman Catholic and "Roman Catholic's aren't allowed to date homosexuals or even support their lifestyle choice" (I'm not even a homosexual jfc). -That ex bf also never genuinely liked me while we were dating (though he apparently had a crush on me afterwards or something) and told me some bs about how his parents didn't approve of him dating me to break up with me. -No one really understands me and I have like two friends.